


Stress Relief

by CrippleCakes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande is always prepared, Cocky Lúcio gets what he deserves, Doomcio, Gauntlet gets more uses than punching things, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Solo, The difference in tone while saying Fucking Dos Santos both times, a continuation of something still in the doomcio server, a man prepared for anything, thanks doomcio server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrippleCakes/pseuds/CrippleCakes
Summary: “Fucking Dos Santos….” He mumbled under his breath. He had dinner with the DJ months earlier, trying to buy his cooperation with Talon… which ended in a tussle which ended with too much wine and the frog on all fours with cock in his throat.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Office work

“I have some things for you to look over…” Sombra said as her boss picked up the other line, she could practically hear his stress from the way he thanked her, although it may have been not that she was perceptive, but that the smooth sailing missions came to a screeching halt, and not one single person in Talon, could figure out a who. Ogundimu didn’t want to hear excuses, he wanted results, and he was tired of flunkies fucking things up because his main troupe couldn’t find a single identity. Colomar had potentially found some major clues and although that was nice, it wasn’t the phone call he had wanted.

“I’ll keep digging, but I figured I’d give you a progress report, since we now have something. Reyes is helping them out this time…”

She felt good about it, and from the sounds of it, some of the stress was relived from their leader, which was good for literally anything that breathed in his general direction. 

“I’ll leave you to it. I will see if any of me other resources can get anything, anyone, out of this.” Akande said, ending the call. The fact that there was something, and he recognized that something, was absolutely better than hunches and guesswork. He was grateful for what she was doing, and wouls definitely reward her for her discovery. 

He stared at the picture. A simple tattoo, which seemed to be on a forearm. It seemed too familiar for him to have this difficult of a time with it. He sighed as he did a simple image search to see if anything could jog his memory… and found a whole damn website on a certain individual.

“Fucking Dos Santos….” He mumbled under his breath. He had dinner with the DJ months earlier, trying to buy his cooperation with Talon… which ended in a tussle which ended with too much wine and the frog on all fours with cock in his throat. 

Now that was quite the site. He bit his lip before taking a deep breath and contacting his hacker once more. “So you definitely don’t have to continue the search. I’m surprised the pictures you sent didn’t tip you off, remember Lúcio?”

“… Fuck right off.” She was laughing, but there was that hint of frustration in her laugh, “I should be better than that… especially when he’s so hard to miss???” 

“It’s okay. It happens. Now you go and figure out how to bring the boy back here. We may need to have another conversation…” now he was only about half thinking about that nice body underneath him… he actually wanted the frog to stop messing with their progress, HIS progress.

Once that call ended, he looked back to the screen. The website was anything but kid friendly, once he clicked a link or two, Akande came to realize quickly he image searched his own way into the younger DJ's “gone wild" photos. More pictures explaining the ability to get the Doomfist's huge one all the way down with absolutely too much ease, eyes rolling back…

He immediately clicked back off the site. But at this point it was too late, his black dress pants grew tighter and his mind already so out of focus. Not a single man took his cock that well, let alone with the enthusiasm he held every step of the way. Clicking a button on his desk to lock the door, he sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes and taking deep breathes. He knew if he just let himself relax and think about anything else, he’d be back to work and focusing in no time…

But his dick only grew harder and impatient. The fabric left no room to the imagination, and it’s not like he wasn’t always prepared with necessary cleaning measures… considering the people he’s fucked in there. He was a man of perfection and he certainly didn’t need his office reflecting anything differently.

He palmed the bulge, realizing rather quickly that this needed tending to or it wouldn’t go anywhere. It felt good and now that there was significantly less stress, he felt he may deserve to shred the rest of it for a moment and let his mind go wild for a change.

His cock throbbed underneath the fabric as he kneaded it, breathing completely in control and his body relaxed. His unused hand was just resting on the appropriate arm rest. A few minutes of that and his pants were then quickly unzipped as he let his cock break free from the restrictions of the boxers. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes to gaze down at it, he let his hand do that for him, massaging it slowly as he bit his lower lip. 

He may not be able to replicate that tiny throat squeezing around it, or the sensation when the man would giggle, but he knew how to take care of himself, and that was enough for right now as his mind vividly remembered Lúcio, a drooling mess, displaying himself openly, flirting with the idea of “I will 100% do this sober, with a body like that? And a gorgeous cock to boot? I’d be lying if I said any differently…” the confidence...

That smirk as he licked his lips, Akande gave his cock a firm squeeze and moaned at the image. Using his own precum his dick was slick in his hand, but the pleasure didn’t help matters as he upped the pace slightly, massaging to his own beat, his breathing only just starting to get more laboured. It was only when his hips started to move that his mouth hung open, little moans filled the room as his pleasure took a front seat this time, increasing the pace and movement to more of a pumping than massaging, while continuing to make it last.

It only took a few more minutes of him attempting to keep his composure before his pace quickened, moans louder and his cock leaking, ready to burst at a moment’s notice. As he felt his pleasure begin to peak, he just road the waves as he came, hard. He didn’t completely stop, however, instead he began messaging once more, milking his own cock of every last drop, body shaking in response. 

Akande Ogundimu was a lucky man. With his spare suits and a full kitchen in his office, the next time someone would enter his office, his cock would be in a fresh pair of pants, hands cleaned and mind now more focused to the task at hand.

Fucking Lúcio Correia Dos Santos…


	2. Other Gauntlet Uses p1

The DJ was surprised no one had really caught on to what he was doing, not like he was being super sneaky about every Talon mission he managed to fuck up one way or another. Whether that involved just simply stopping the people in question by contacting proper authorities or seducing one or two of them into fucking the other side over. 

He had fun, and as long as Overwatch didn’t catch on, he was good to go continuing what he was doing. However, he knew eventually he would be caught. He had to prepare himself to wiggle his way out of serious trouble… he almost hoped it was just a regular agent he could just fuck until they passed out…

But… he doubted that would be how it went down. And he was right. He overheard something off his radio, the usual way he finds out about these particular missions, although that smooth, low voice of none other than Akande “Doomfist" Ogundimu, handing out the orders personally, should have been a huge red flag.

But he was far too distracted to care as he slipped on his black leggings, mask, and tight hoodie. This time he didn’t bother with his skates… he had Heely’s instead which worked just as well. He had a whole ass plan of just slashing the tires and getting one of the men alone, not for anything more than to tie them up and run off. The unlucky thing for them, was Numbani was a place Lúcio knew far too well to fuck this up. The unlucky thing for Lúcio…

Is the big 7 foot man in the tinted windowed front seat. Not that Dos Santos could see him, he didn’t see any of the warning signs, like how slow they were going, his plan going a little too well considering how many times they stopped. Hell, he was able to lure the one with absolute ease, and as he put his Heelys to good use, his small frame hit a wall he didn’t remember being there.

Looking up, he only had to see the gold glistening in the moonlight before he realized just how fucked he really was. He pretended not to see who it was, squinting to get a better view of the larger man before him, and he caught the smirk forming as the gauntlet grabbed and lifted his body with absolute ease. 

Shit. Pinned against the wall, he wasn’t even gonna try wiggling out of the hold, so he looked directly at him. “So you caught me… what now?”

The slight smirk grew. “What do you think your punishment should be? I’ve got several ideas,” he leaned in real close and with that, the Brazilian could feel himself practically melting in the hold he was in. He always thought he was ten steps ahead of Talon and their plans, but he constantly forgot just how intelligent the 7 foot, absolutely made of pure muscle of a man, actually was, then Lúcio contemplated whether or not Ogundimu just let him stall the missions just because he could…

“Don’t really have much options, being pinned to a wall with your giant gauntlet and all…” he was glad at least his arms were free, despite just letting them dangle. “… and before you even start, no I will not be joining Talon. Blackmail me all you want, it’s not like what we did would be surprising for me… you, however…” 

To this, and the absolute confidence while immobile, made him raise a brow. “You admitting a little something?” he said, face inches away from Lúcio’s. “Other than the obvious content of your acts online… what makes you so sure they wouldn’t be shocked at who…”

It was the younger male’s turn to play in some shock factor. “I said it before with the wine, and I’ll say it without, you are absolutely stunning to look at,” he looked his captor up and down, lightly dragging his fingers along the gauntlet. “And you've got quite the gorgeous cock on you if I remember correctly…” he shifted slightly. 

If there was one thing he was good at when it came down to it, Lúcio’s smile and charisma could take him places, whether it was trying new exclusive DJ equipment, or being invited up to a rich penthouse suite to indulge in lavish activities with the occasional cock firmly placed in his mouth, he was happy. He felt he had the world wrapped around his finger now that he had a few good connections…

The Doomfist, was not about to fall into the man’s trap… he had some plans of his very own that Lúcio’s eagerness would help move along nicely. “You’d like a cock in your mouth, wouldn’t you?” He got right next to his ear, taking in the scent, the breaths he’d take, “You will get no such thing, not while a punishment is still needed.” He saw the smaller frame shudder at the thought. 

“Well you could just keep talking as IF you’re going to fuck me, but actually leave me hanging… because that’s just all kinds of wrong…” he fake whined and Akande chucked, again, right in his ear. “I don’t know if your gauntlet has feeling, but boy if it did…”

“Then what would it reveal? Is someone excited to be caught?” Akande adjusted his hold on the smaller man, revealing the bulge now quite visible. “Or is our conversation getting to you?” he smirked, using his entirely free hand to lightly tap the tip of the tent. “I wonder what’s going on in that little head of yours, Dos Santos…” he cupped his groin as Lúcio could feel it throb. He wanted that same big cock to fill him once more. 

“So question,” Lúcio started, “are you gonna pin me against the wall and fuck me, or are you just going to toy with me all night?” He asked knowing full well it would either be both or the second… his cock was incredibly hard and he was feeling the fear of the man melt into pure lust and arousal. 

Akande put his glasses in his suit jacket pocket and met his gaze. “Quite the mouth for someone who knows they’re in trouble.” He hummed, pulling the leggings down slowly, exposing the erection to the night air. “I’ve never quite seen fear leave someone so quickly only to immediately placed by arousal. Enjoying yourself?” Lightly slapping it back n forth with his free hand, the confidence soon gave way to curled brows with lips bit down, holding back any potential noise. “Wouldn’t want to get caught… now would we?” he teased Lúcio, who seemed to be more focused on right now…

“I think…” he took a deep breath while not breaking eye contact with Akande, “I can get away with it a little more than you can…” he raised a brow to this. “I can claim I’ve distracted you… while the way isn’t exactly recommended, you’re completely separated from your group, no?” The grin that appeared on the Doomfist's face was almost unsettling. It was only then when Lúcio realized maybe should have just kept his mouth nice and closed and just enjoyed what he was getting.

“Well…” he raised Lúcio’s body so his feet no longer touched the ground. “We could change that.” He said, giving the loose cock a light squeeze. “I bet you’d enjoy the audience…” he chuckled as he finally began hearing the quiver in his breath. “I’m going to take a gander… and say you also heavily enjoy the current treatment…” running a finger to the head of the younger man’s cock, the DJ let out a heavy sigh, still shaky, arms still just hung over the hand of the gauntlet. The body language speaks volumes more than his mouth. 

Lúcio wouldn’t admit a damn thing, other than what he already has, there was already the threat of him being like this in front of Talon soldiers… they were only really being covered by the dark shadows of the alleyway. He picked a good place, and he knew it, which was probably exactly why the Doomfist followed him all the way here. He’d let the man toy with him, hell, he’d willingly take that cock again, but he wasn’t so sure on the “having his cock teased and slapped around while Akande spouts some dirty things into his ear in front of his men" part of it. “You have no idea how absolutely fucked you are right now, do you?” he said, reaching around to give the ass a nice squeeze.

“I won’t stop you… I’m caught. What am I gonna do, run?” that remark earned his cock a light slap. The DJ didn’t know what he liked more, the reaction time, or the actual punishment itself. “Thought you were gonna punish me.” Push all the buttons… 

The sound of Akande's hand making contact with the DJ's ass could be heard a few streets down, making him cover his mouth, unable to contain the noise coming out of his lips. “That attitude won’t save you, Dos Santos.” He said, getting close enough that Lúcio was now able to wrap his legs around the bigger man’s waist. “What do you think that will get you?”

“Absolutely fucked.” He answered, feeling his own cock throbbing. Akande used his gauntlet to grind the other against his own bulge.

“If you consider me using you as an over detailed and talkative fleshlight, absolutely fucked, who knows…” the Brazilian’s head was swimming as he was kept in position, pressed hard. He wanted a good luck, and whether or not he was being used didn’t really matter all that much considering who it was. No hard feelings there. 

He looked at his captive, “Then do it. This ass isn’t gonna fuck itself.” He knew he absolutely deserved the smack to the other cheek he got from that comment. 

“You don’t get to give out the orders. You forgetting whose immobilized and exposed?” He raised a brow, giving his cock a nice slap and then softly touching his balls. He could clearly feel Lúcio’s cock dripping. “Do you need something?” He cooed as Lúcio bit his bottom lip, still fighting back moans. Then he finally started rubbing, massaging the dripping mess of a cock as he refused to look away from the new facial expressions as Lúcio’s hips grinded into the motions. 

“Mmmm fuck...” rubbing his hands against the gauntlet, he just enjoyed everything he was getting as the thought of people possibly watching came and left his mind as quickly as he’d intake air. “Feels so good….” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the big hands squeezing and rubbing and he could feel just how much his cock had leaked… hell, he could hear it after a certain point. 

“Wonder… should I get straight to fucking you, or should I pry you open first…” he said, not expecting Lúcio to answer, more just thinking out loud as his precum soaked hand made it’s way down, slowly rubbing the little entrance… the noises out of Lúcio as he grinded, begging for something, anything to make it’s way inside was entertaining to Akande as he quickly went from one finger, immediately to two after pulling out. 

“Porra…” Lúcio muttered under his breath, feeling those fingers explore him once more. At some point he noticed a rather cold wet sensation and realize Akande had 100% prepared to do just this… the hoodie was making him overheat rather quickly as it was becoming drenched in sweat… maybe not the smartest choice…

Feeling those fingers slowly pull out left him feeling empty, but not for too terribly long as his attitude devolved into whimpers and whines, lacking most basic English, which amused Akande more than anything. He knew from context what the younger DJ wanted, and he would give him that…

The condom slid on his cock with ease, and as he slowly lowered Lúcio’s body on to it, he whimpered. Cock leaking, body trembling, hands gripped to the gauntlet, begging to be used. “Look at that… what a sight…” he made sure his entry was slow as Lúcio moved his hips, desperate for the attention he clearly graved. “You were so confident earlier… now? You’ve become my little fuck toy, haven’t you?” As the head made it’s way in, Lúcio’s eyes rolled back, that familiar stretch from the massive cock, which would eventually fill him…

There was something about how Akande spoke to him that made him want more, but there was absolutely no way of expressing while his body refused to cooperate with him, and his voice just a string of moans and whines for pleasure. “Porra…” left his lips again as the man finally put all of it in and was starting to pull out, “mais…” he whined. 

Leaving his cock untouched, as the older man felt the muscles around his own cock tighten, a low moan escaped as he slammed Lúcio back down, earning an almost scream from him. “Now we’ll definitely have company… if you can’t keep quiet…” he said in the DJ's ear, picking up the pace in which he slammed Lúcio on his cock again and again… 

He didn’t hesitate to pick up the pace, seeing the younger man drooling and eyes rolled back, cock leaking, he would definitely be doing this a little more often, especially if the DJ kept making catching him this easy… “Mmm… fuck…” he moaned as he continued to absolutely destroy the man trapped in the gauntlet. 

One thing Akande didn’t realize, was how much digging Lúcio had done, and the DJ hadn’t left any hints until his name made it’s way out in a moan… and correctly. “Say it again…” he said, breathing the words into his ear. 

“A-kand-de….” He whined, he knew he was close, but words escaped him… so he just let his body language do the work as his whole body shook, clearly still stuck in the gauntlet. 

As his orgasm was brought on full force, Akande did not slow down or soften to any degree and Lúcio could no longer keep quiet until he felt his body movement slow, but the pacing of his prostate being hit wasn’t affected, lips quickly covered his own as he melted into it, body shaking, riding the orgasm as the Doomfist milked him for every ounce he could get. 

Once he got his fill, their lips parted, both gasping for air. Lúcio was not prepared for the empty feeling after that huge cock was done tearing into him, but he felt something different slide in, creating a whole rush of feelings.

“That… will stay until you’re in your room for the night.” He said, cleaning him and Lúcio up quickly with a handkerchief and a little pack of wet wipes. It would do until they both had shower access.

And just like that, Lúcio was thrown in the nearest taxi home. Feeling the occasional pulse of the object that was still inside him. He bit his lip and kept as much attention away from him as possible.

He may have a problem.


End file.
